


Anticipation

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Anticipation

Anticipation.  
She was lying on his bed when he entered his bedroom. He stood  
motionless at the foot of his bed, taking in her beautiful naked  
form. He reached up to undo the top of his dress uniform. She  
rose gracefully from the bed.  
"No, let me do that."  
Standing in front of him, she tilted her head and leaned in, kissing  
him softly, her lips barely caressing his. His hands moved to  
touch her, but she stilled them with her own. With a sultry look,  
she shook her head.  
"You just stand still."  
She splayed her hands out over his chest and breathed in his unique  
scent. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands up to his neck and  
around to the back of his head, gently fingering the short hair  
there.  
He sighed and she opened her eyes. She moved her hands back to  
his collar and slowly undid the fasteners that held it closed,  
then ran her hands down the seam at the front, opening it. Running  
her hands back up to his shoulders, she pushed the jacket from  
his body, letting it fall to the floor. The crisp white T shirt  
he wore underneath did little to hide his phenomenal physique.  
Already his nipples were hard and his breathing had shortened.  
She ran her hands down his chest to the waistband of his trousers,  
noticing the bulge already evident. With one finger, she traced  
the outline of his growing erection, delighting when she felt  
it twitch.  
She knelt before him slowly, gliding her hands down his legs.  
With one hand behind his knee, she lifted his leg and removed  
his boot and sock, repeating the action with his other leg. Reaching  
around him, she gently grasped his buttocks, whilst rubbing her  
face over his hardening penis. She trailed her hands to the front  
of his pants and slowly undid the top button. Leaning in, she  
took the zipper tab in her teeth and, looking up at him, slowly  
lowered it. His hazel eyes had darkened with desire.  
With her hands, she opened his fly and released a hot breath against  
his erection. Her reward was a low moan and a gentle thrust of  
his hips.  
Taking his trousers at the hips, she slowly pulled them down,  
then off discarding them behind her.  
Rising to her feet, she lifted her hands and ran her nails over  
his nipples. He gasped; she smiled, enjoying the complete control  
she had over him. Running her nails to the bottom of his shirt,  
she took hold of the hem and slowly lifted it, encouraging him  
to raise his arms. As the material covered his face, she quickly  
ran her tongue over his nipples, then gently bit them.  
Having rid him of the shirt, she stepped up and embraced him,  
gently kissing him. Her tongue flicked out over his lips and he  
opened his mouth, admitting her. Their tongues intertwined as  
his eyes drifted shut.  
She was impressed with his ability to maintain control, standing  
still, with his hands by his sides. She decided to up the ante.  
He stood before her, naked but for a pair of black briefs that  
did little to disguise his impressive erection. She took a step  
back and looked at him. He was beautiful. Evenly muscled, compact  
and graceful, he was everything she wanted in a captain, friend  
and now lover.  
Moving to him again and using both hands, she reached forward  
and gently eased a hand between his legs, cupping his testicles  
while the other hand grasped his hardness, squeezing firmly. He  
moaned again, the sensuous sound heightening her own desire. Her  
need for him had settled in her sex as an ache; she felt the heat,  
the wanting gathering strength.  
Again gracefully falling to her knees, she pressed her face into  
his groin and continued the intimate caress of her hands, delighting  
in his gentle moans.  
Moving her hands to the waistband of his briefs, she eased the  
elastic down slowly, gradually exposing his hard length, which  
eventually sprang free. She slid the under ware down his legs  
and they joined his trousers behind her.  
She leaned in and gently took one testicle into her mouth and  
growled softly, the vibrations spreading out through his groin,  
making him thrust involuntarily.  
His hands reached for her head and she released him immediately.  
She looked up to find him staring intently at her. She shook her  
head and his hands dropped back to his sides.  
Once again in control, she placed her hands flat around the base  
of his penis and ran her tongue up the underside, tracing the  
lines of the thick veins. A bead of pearl liquid appeared and  
he gasped when she took it with the tip of her tongue. She slid  
her tongue into the slit and explored briefly, before allowing  
her questing tongue to roam over the glans, wetting it thoroughly.  
Moving her hands to massage his buttocks, she slowly pushed her  
lips over the head of his penis and down the shaft. She tasted  
another release of fluid and used her tongue to lavish the shaft  
as she swallowed him.  
He was trembling slightly and panting as she stole a glance upwards.  
His eyes glittered, his face a mask of stone as he used his formidable  
mind to keep control.  
Pulling her head back, she allowed his erection to slip from her  
mouth as she returned her attention to his testicles. With her  
tongue, she licked the sensitive orbs, still massaging his behind.  
She rose to her feet then, letting the throbbing hardness get  
trapped between them as she stood close and kissed him once again.  
Stepping back, she pointed to the bed.  
"On your back."  
He hesitated a moment, lost in her eyes, then moved with graceful  
slowness and lay down on the bed.  
She crawled up to him and eased his legs apart, settling between  
them.  
"Put some pillows behind your head. I want you to watch."  
A few moments later, his head was propped up by two soft pillows.  
Running her hands up his legs, she trailed her fingers through  
the hair of his stomach, making it flutter. With the flat of her  
palms, she moved her hands out to his hips then back to the thickening  
growth at the base of his erect penis, which was lying against  
his lower belly. Lifting it, she kissed the head and slowly took  
his length again into her mouth. Sliding her head up and down,  
he couldn't stop the gentle thrusting of his hips or the breathy  
groans that escaped his lips. She released him from her mouth  
and took his pulsating erection in her hand. Her other hand found  
its way into her soaking sex and began a sensuous rhythm, both  
hands keeping time.  
His gaze was transfixed, lost in the incredible sight of seeing  
her pleasure herself while pleasuring him.  
"God, Beverly.."  
She, despite her considerable arousal, smiled.  
Sensing he was close to climaxing, she released him and used the  
hand to gently tweak her nipples. Head rolling back, she continued  
her intimate caresses until she felt her own orgasm approaching.  
Stilling her hands, she took a moment to look at her lover.  
His mouth was open, his body covered with a thin sheen of sweat.  
Panting, eyes half lidded, he was a vision of raw sexuality and  
she wanted him like never before.  
Crawling up the bed, she situated herself above his groin and  
lifted his penis until the head was poised at her entrance.  
"For you." She whispered as she slowly lowered, impaling  
herself upon him.  
He growled his pleasure and arched his hips, his hands moving  
to her hips of their own accord. She allowed this lapse, needing  
to feel him grip her as his thick penis filled her.  
As soon as he was completely engulfed, she rose until just the  
glans was inside her, then suddenly dropped, the force sending  
a jolt through their bodies.  
He cried out and gripped her hips painfully. Again she rose and  
dropped only to repeat the motion. As she did it the fourth time,  
he thrust up just as hard, the sensation sending an electric pulse  
throughout their minds, their bodies jerking.  
By silent, mutual consent, they stilled, regaining their breath.  
She leaned forward, presenting him with her breasts. Without hesitation,  
he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked forcefully, eliciting  
a moan of delight from her.  
She rolled her hips, rotating herself around him. He thrust upwards,  
grinding himself against her.  
Sitting up, she placed her hands on his chest and began to slowly  
slide up and down his shaft, watching him intently. With the same  
intensity, his eyes never left hers as she took them closer and  
closer to their release.  
He matched the rhythm she set, thrusting up as she came down,  
his vocalizations continuous. His hands left her hips, one going  
to her nipples, the other unerringly to her engorged clitoris.  
He only stroked her twice and her climax was upon her. Arching  
her back, she called out his name as her inner muscles clamped  
down on his thrusting penis.  
He screwed his eyes shut as he fought for control and held on  
as a second orgasm roared through her.  
Suddenly, his back bowed, his testicles lifted and his release  
surged outward from his groin, turning his blood into fire and  
obliterating all thought.  
He shouted his ecstasy and jerked as his semen pumped into her  
hot depths.  
Caught in a rictus of rapture, neither was capable of movement  
for some time. Eventually, she slowly collapsed forward into his  
arms and he held her as their hearts calmed.  



End file.
